Training Session
by MerthursFollower
Summary: Clarisse sees Percy trying out a new power. One-shot.
1. A New Power

Clarisse's POV

Percy was stood in the training arena. He was side on to me so I could see his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He looked completely calm and was taking deep breathes.

He lifted his arms out in front of him, palms up.  
He balled his hands into fists and his breathing sped up a bit.

He slowly started pulling his fists towards his chest. The air around him distorted slightly. Percy frowned with concentration. Small droplets of water were forming in the air. The drops floated over onto Percy's hands and condensed into a ball of swirling water the size of mango. Percy was breathing heavily and his eyes were scrunched shut.

Percy let one arm drop to his side and relaxed his fists. Percy drew his still-raised arm back, as if about to throw the water. Then, he slowly pulled his fingers in to a fist again. The water stopped swirling and condensed into an ice dagger. Percy suddenly grabbed the dagger and threw it into a practice dummy. Panting, he sat down and opened his eyes.

I was shocked. Since when could the punk create water from the air?

I walked over.  
"Nice job Prissy" I said.  
He chuckled weakly. "I didn't know I could that. Annabeth was going on about water particles and stuff in the air… so I..." He rolled his eyes and gestured to the dummy with the ice dagger in it. He started taking deep breaths again.  
I smirked and drew my sword from, its sheath, "Fancy a sparring session?" There was no way Percy would win against me when he was tired enough to sit in front of me.  
"No thanks" he said, eyeing the sword suspiciously. I laughed at him and charged. He laughed with me and ran towards the creek. I started chasing.

**Author note:**

**This is just a one shot but you could private message me if you wanted me to write a fight between two demigods or another training session… Thanks for reading **


	2. A Whole New Level

A whole new level

Set after the last Olympian.

Percy was in the gym. He was running on a treadmill. The gym was nearly deserted with only an instructor sitting in the corner fiddling with his name tag that read Mike. It was a hot day so the back door was propped open with a chair.

Suddenly, Percy heard a loud snarl. He whipped around. A hellhound was stood outside and was peering through the back door.  
It growled and barged its way through the door- destroying part of the wall and some equipment.  
Percy snapped his fingers and manipulated the mist over the instructor.  
"Mike" he yelled, "a man just set of a bomb! Go tell the manager!" Mike nodded and ran out of the room.

Percy's hand automatically went to his side where his pockets were then cursed. Percy was wearing a pair of pocket less shorts and Riptide was in his jeans in his locker. The monster ran towards Percy. It was hindered by all the equipment in the room. Remembering his water powers, Percy threw up his hands. The water in his water bottle flew into the air, and the hellhound froze. Percy frowned in confusion. The monster looked like it was straining to move but it seemed frozen in place. Percy dropped his hands. Immediately the hellhound tried to lunge for him. Percy threw up his hands again. The monster froze. Percy had his palms facing the beast. He slowly rotated his hands till they were still up but palms facing to the ground. The hellhound snarled but its head bowed. Percy brought his hands lower to the ground and the monster lowered itself till it was on the ground. Percy looked to his left. A price of broken metal equipment was next to him. With one hand Percy grabbed it. The hellhound managed to raise itself slightly but it was still against the ground.  
He crept forward keeping his right hand flat. The monster growled as Percy stood next to it. Quickly Percy stabbed it. The hellhound melted into shadow. Footsteps echoed down the corridor and an alarm started blaring.  
Percy hoped for once the mist wouldn't show him as blowing up his surroundings. He lay down on the floor as if he'd been blown backwards by a blast from a bomb that would have destroyed the gym. Mark burst into the room followed by other members of staff.

Percy was sat on his couch watching the news. After he'd been checked over the police turned up and had arrested a man who Percy knew had never existed till he used the mist.  
Percy was looking at the screen but his mind was focused on what he'd done to the hellhound. He had controlled it.  
Percy thought about his water powers. He remembered a cartoon TV show- Avatar the Last Air bender. A main character in that had been able to control water by 'water bending'. Percy had that power. This character could also 'blood bend' by controlling the water in blood. Percy realised he also had this power.  
Percy could control substances with water in by concentrating on the water.

He could control blood.

Percy was a blood bender.


	3. Betrayal

Percy and Annabeth were talking outside the training ring. They had been sparring earlier and lost track of time.

The conch horn sounded and they looked up surprised. Percy looked at his muddy shorts and said; "You go ahead to dinner, I need to quickly change my shorts" Annabeth nodded and went to lead her siblings into the food hall.

Percy was jogging towards the diving pavilion when he heard shouting. Percy stopped and listened.

"No I won't!" A girl shouted. Her voice was coming from behind the cabins. Percy was debating wither he should see if anything was wrong, when he heard the girl shout, "Leave me alone!"

Behind the Hermes Cabin were two campers- Rob and Adina.

Adina was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was small and delicate looking with large blue eyes and pale blond hair. She was rather timid and didn't join in a lot of the camp activities. Rob on the other hand, was tough. He was a son of Hermes. He had short-cropped mousy brown hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look like all Hermes demigod children. I didn't like him very much because he could be a bit of a bully. I knew he didn't like me either.

I walked over slowly but made no effort to be quiet. When I was about three metres away I asked "Is there a problem here?"

Adina looked scared but Rob looked angry.

"No Jackson. There's no problem. Why don't you run along?"

I ignored him and walked closer. I was about two metres away now.

"Adina is there a problem?" I asked.

She looked at me with pleading eyes. She gave a tiny nod that Rob couldn't see as he was facing me.

I faced both of them and said "I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me to the dining pavilion. We're late for dinner"

Adina tried to creep away but Rob unsheathed his sword. She froze and Rob held it level with my chest.

"I'm asking you Jackson, to leave us alone"

I looked him in the eye and said, "Adina, go to dinner. We will be along soon" I had to make an effort to keep my anger out of my voice. This guy was threatening another camper and that was not play.

Adina nodded and ran off.

Rob snarled and tried to stab me. I sidestepped. I remembered what I had done to the hellhound, and I threw my hands up. Rob froze. He looked terrified. He made no sounds and didn't even twitch. I imagined him dropping his sword and I flexed my pinkie finger.

Don't ask me how it worked but Rob dropped his sword. I pointed my palms down and lowered my hands slightly. Rob dropped to his knees. I let on hand fall to my side and Rob relaxed slightly, but didn't move.

I walked over to him, and grabbed his arms. He tried to run away but I held him down.

"Why were you threatening Adina?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

Rob opened and closed his mouth like a fish but no words came out.

"Tell me, or I will do that again" Rob looked terrified and gulped.

"I-I was t-trying to g-get her to join L-Luke and K-Kronos" he stuttered.

I dragged him over to my cabin. I locked him inside it and said you wait here. He nodded quickly and I locked the door before running to get Chiron.

I walked into the dining pavilion and everyone stared at me. I ignored everyone and walked over to Chiron and Mr D. I told them quietly what had happened and Chiron quickly trotted out towards my cabin.

I walked over to the Aphrodite table and asked Adina to come with me.

When we got to my cabin, Chiron was inside. He was in his wheelchair form and had parked himself next to Rob.

I looked at Rob's scared face and felt guilty.

"Sorry man" I said, "I didn't want to do it but you would have gutted me"

Chiron looked at me, "You're going to need to show me your power" he said.

Just then, we heard a roar from the border.

I looked at Rob. He was smirking slightly.

"Really?" I asked, "You summoned a monster?"

His smirk died and he looked scared again.

Chiron looked at me curiously and said, "Now would be a good time as any to show is your power"

I sighed and ran out of my cabin.

When I got to the border a hellhound was scampering away from Perleus. He stayed curled round the tree but blew fire at the monster.

Then the hellhound looked at me. It ran towards me.

I heard a battle cries and people running behind me and guessed the campers had heard the roar while they were eating.

The monster lunged at me and I raised my hands again. It froze mid-leap and landed on the ground. I lowered my palms and the monster lowered itself to the ground.

With one hand, I got Riptide out of my pocket.

The hellhound growled but couldn't move. I stabbed it quickly and it melted into a shadow.

I wanted to sit down but I didn't. I turned around and froze.

The whole camp was standing behind me.

Most people were looking shocked but a few campers looked a bit scared.

Chiron was stood at the front of the campers with Adina and Rob.

I let out a nervous laugh and said, "Anyone else hungry?"


End file.
